1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector interposed between a small-diameter metallic pipe (of no larger than 20 mm diameter) provided in various machines such as cars as a supply path of oil, air, etc. and a flexible hose, such as a resin tube or rubber hose, and more particularly, to an improvement of a quick connect/ disconnect type connector.
2 . Description of the Prior Art
A conventional connector is configured as shown in FIG. 12. A joint 11 has a through hole 12 formed therein extending in the axial direction, whose one half has a bearing surface at the end and threads 13 on the periphery thereof, and whose other half has a cylindrical wall 15. To connect a metallic pine p' and a flexible hose H', a flare end wall P.sub.1 ' of the metallic pipe P' is brought into contact with the bearing surface and a locknut 14 is screwed , and on the other hand, the flexible hose H' is fitted on the cylindrical wall 15 and a ring member 16 is attached by caulking or the like.
Therefore, when attaching such a conventional connector, the work of connection is troublesome because the locknut 14 must be screwed on one side, it is difficult in an assembly line to make the tightening force on the side of the metallic pipe P' certain, this sometimes causing leakage, the work of connection/ disconnection for the joint 11 and the metallic pipe P' is difficult to perform, particularly in a narrow space, and requires a long work time because it requires the work of screwing and a tool such as a spanner.